Notre fin
by Shyroo
Summary: Le temps leur était compté. Ils savaient. Il les tuerait tout les deux. L'homme en noir s'enfonça encore dans la forêt en peinant sous le poids du petit. Il le protégerait. Jusqu'au bout. OS SLG /Deathfic\


**Un tit OS SLG avec aucun couple. Ahaha. Mais shippez c'est permis. Vive les morts...!** **Awi c'est une deathfic hein ! Image de couverture par la soyeuse tsuki_okami ! Go sur son TwiTwi elle dessine tellement bien ! À vous en faire friser les moustaches !... Bblblblbl ! x33  
**

 _ **-Panda et son armée ont attaqués le QG de SLG Corporations, tirant à vue. Les fugitifs se sont séparés en deux groupes de trois. Un seul ordre du chef ; "Survivez"-**_

L'homme portait le garçon sur son dos avec peine. Il sentait sa sueur lui couler sur les tempes et le chatouiller. Parfois, des branches lui griffaient le visage et souvent il trébuchait contre une pierre.  
L'homme en noir haleta et libéra une de ses main pour la poser contre un tronc d'arbre. Il s'y adossa quelques minutes, et repartit un peu plus vite.

 _Le temps lui était compté. Il savait. Il les poursuivrait. Patron devait faire vite._

Enfin il arriva au bunker. Il se précipita à l'intérieur, et posa le jeune garçon à terre. Patron ferma la porte et la barricada du mieux qu'il le pouvait avec ce qu'il trouva ; vieille table, une chaise et un tonneau en fer.

Il toussota et s'asseyait contre un mur. L'homme en noir passa une main dans ses cheveux. Vieille habitude. Il ôta aussi ses lunettes aux verres fumés. Ne servirait à rien. Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir une clope sous la main...

 _Mais au moins le petit ne serait pas gêné par l'odeur_ , pensa t-il pour se réconforter.

Sa tête dodelina et retomba doucement sur le mur contre lequel il était adossé. Patron expira lentement.

 _Ici au moins ils seraient en sûreté pour un laps de temps. Mais très vite Il les retrouverait._

L'homme hésita à réveiller son frère. Ou du moins à le faire revenir à lui.

Il s'approcha du Geek avec discrétion. Encore un réflexe stupide.

 **"Geek ?** il le secoua avec gentillesse  
 **-Mhmmmm...**  
 **-Geek réveille toi. Il faudra bientôt partir...**  
 **-Mmm... Pa-patron ? Où sont les autres ? Où sommes-nous ?!**  
 **-Chuuuut... Chhht... Il pourrait nous entendre...**  
 **-Ah... Oui... Excuse moi...** chuchota-t'il en tremblant  
 **-J'ai réussi à nous planquer dans ce bunker mais on L'a toujours à nos trousses... Les autres... Ils ont pris une autre direction. Mais ils sont tous ensemble.**  
 **-Mais pourquoi nous ne sommes que deux ?**  
 **-On est un nombre impair... Alors c'est plutôt logique non ?**  
 **-M-mais... Et Redneck ?**  
 **-Disparu..."** murmura le Patron en un souffle

Le Geek eu un hoquet de stupeur. Il se releva avec peine et s'appuya contre le mur face à lui.

 **"Et on fait quoi maintenant ?**  
 **-On attend.**  
 **-Mais quoi ?**  
 **-Un bruit... Un signe.** "

Le Patron scruta le visage de son petit frère et y perçut une once de douleur. Sa jambe ! Sa jambe devait lui faire atrocement mal...!

 **"Ne t'en fait pas Patron**. souffla le Geek en regardant son frère, **Je m'en remettrais va !**

Le garçon se pencha sur son tibia et resserra le modeste garrot que l'autre avait maladroitement fabriqué. Il ravala avec difficulté une grimace et s'en voulu une fois de plus de s'être prit une balle aussi stupidement...

 **-Mais putain Geek ! Tu t'es pris une balle de revolver dans le tibia et tu va rapidement t'en remettre ?! T'es naïf avec ça...!**  
 **-Je préfère faire semblant d'être optimiste... On repart dans combien de temps ?**  
 **-Dans une heure. Ou dans une demi heure...**  
 **-Une heure ?**  
 **-Qu'est ce que t'en pense Geek ?**  
 **-Une demi heure se serait plus sage... En une heure Il pourrait déceler du mouvement ici... Et Il nous canarderait...!**  
 **-T'as raison...**  
 **-Repose toi Patron. Tu en as bien besoin... Je veille sur nous."**

L'homme observa le garçon à la casquette avec un faible sourire et le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

 _Enfin. Enfin il pourrait dormir ! Pas longtemps mais il était si fatigué..._

Il s'allongea à même le sol et calma sa respiration. Et très vite il sombra.

Le Geek observait l'autre avec impassibilité. Il se sentait coupable de l'épuisement de son frère. D'ailleurs même si Patron le niait, c'était la vérité. Le garçon n'était pas stupide à ce point.  
Il soupira.

 _Le temps leur était compté. Il le savait. Il les trouverait sans doute plus rapidement que prévu. Ils devaient faire vite._

Le temps passa plus vite que prévu. La jambe du Geek le tiraillait, et il avait entendu un bruit sourd dehors...

 **"Patron... Patron...! Debout ! Réveillé toi ! Il est là !**  
 **-Ah ! Viens ! Y'a une sortie de secours derrière..."**

L'échange avait été rapide, et leurs mouvements pour s'enfuir furent fluides et silencieux.

Une fois dehors, le Patron s'accroupit pour permettre au Geek de grimper sur son dos. Celui-ci s'exécuta en faisant une petite moue pleine de culpabilité.

L'homme aux lunettes de soleil attendit, le temps de s'habituer au poids de son frère, et s'en alla en courant le plus vite qu'il le pouvait. Geek serrait les dents et se collait au maximum contre le dos de l'autre pour éviter qu'on les voit même si c'était impossible. Il parcourait du mieux qu'il le pouvait le paysage de ses yeux bleus enfantins afin de surveiller les mouvements autour d'eux.

Des points blancs obstruèrent soudain sa vue, l'empêchant de voir quoi que se soit... Une douleur cinglante le prit à la jambe, et ses forces le quittèrent peu à peu... Il n'arriva plus à égaliser son poids sur son frère, ni à se retenir avec ses bras. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus.

 **"Paa-aatron !**

L'autre s'arrêta et haleta.

- **Geek ? Pourquoi ne t'accroches-tu pas ? T'es lourd j'te signale !**  
 **-Pose moi... Pose moi !"**

Le Patron accepta sans rien dire, mais en s'inquiétant.

 _Le Geek ne lui aurait jamais dit de s'arrêter, au contraire... Il devait se passer quelque chose... Ou alors Il était trop près d'eux pour qu'ils puissent s'enfuir..?!_

Il se tourna vers le blessé et se retint de pousser un cri.

Le garrot de fortune était tombé, dévoilant une blessure ignoble et infectée... Un chemin pourpre suivait le leur. Le Geek était blessé au visage et ses bras était couverts de sang...

 **"Geek ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!**  
 **-Je.. Je crois qu'Il nous.. Qu'Il nous suit...**  
 **-Le salaud ! ESPÈCE DE SALAUD ! ATTAQUE TOI À QUELQU'UN DE TA FORCE STUPIDE URSIDÉ ! ESPÈCE DE LÂCHE ! VIENS TE BATTRE EN FACE A FACE SI T'ES AUSSI FORT QUE TU LE DIS ! VIENS ! ALORS QU'EST CE QUE T'ATTEND ?! QU'ON CRÈVE ?! RAMÈNE TA FACE DE CONNARD !**  
 **-Patron... Calme toi... Il ne viendra pas..**  
 **-Aaah... Aaah.. Aaaahfuuuh."**

L'homme en noir fuyait du regard les blessures de son frère et le prit dans ses bras. Le corps du gamin était inerte bien que son visage soit encore coloré, ses yeux fixaient aveuglément le Patron et une de ses mains agrippait le col de veste de celui-ci.

" **Dis Patron... Quand tu tuais des gens avant... Est-ce que tu aimais ça ?**  
 **-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de...?!**  
 **-Répond moi...**  
 **-Non... Non je n'aimais pas ça.**  
 **-Alors... Alors Panda non plus...**  
 **-...Ah ! Mais oui !**  
 **-Patron... Va t-en... Panda ne veut sûrement pas me tuer... Juste me kidnapper... Ou quelque chose comme ça. Après il m'emmènera sans doute dans sa base et là il faudra que tu ...**  
 **-STOP ! Stop stop ! On est pas dans un de tes jeux vidéos Geek ! On est dans la vrai vie !**  
 **-Dans la vrai vie ? On est dans un ordinateur Patron...**  
 **-Écoute gamin... Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre ici ensemble. Les autres passeront forcément... au bout d'un moment...?"**

L'homme avait dit ces mots en grimaçant. Il savait que personne ne viendrait. _Au pire des cas, Mathieu le recréerait. Rien de plus facile pour un créateur... Et eux ils mourraient alors. C'était aussi simple que ça. S'ils se faisaient remplacer... Ils erreraient dans l'esprit de Mathieu. Comme le Prof, les Gothiques, la Fille, l'homme à la cravate et tant d'autres avant eux..._ Toutes ces pensées le détruisait de l'intérieur.

 _Le Geek remplacé ? Impossible... Jamais Mathieu ne les remplacerait ! Ils étaient bien trop important pour lui ! Sinon pourquoi ne les aurait-ils pas directement recréer quand il s'était réveillé dans ce monde ? Hein ?! Pourquoi !?_

Patron en parvenait pas à se convaincre. _Ils allait mourir de toute façon. Le Geek allait mourir de douleur... Et lui de quoi ? D'ennui ? De rage ?..._

Il caressa doucement le visage de son frère.

 **"Ooooh Geek... Dis moi petit Geek... Pourquoi la mort te prend-elle dans ses bras...? Pourquoi ne me répond-tu pas...? Serais tu déjà loin...? Trop loin pour moi...? Je t'en pries... Répond moi... Toi mon frère... D'arme et de sang... Tu n'avais rien à faire dans cette guerre... Mais te voilà... Plein de sang... Plein de mes larmes... Nous avions pourtant baissé les armes... Mais voilà... L'autre n'avait pas finit le feu... Il voulait nous brouiller les yeux... De larmes et de sang... Et te voilà... À terre... Toi mon frère... Sans que je ne puisse t'aider... Je peux juste pleurer... Et attendre... Attendre... Que l'autre abatte le coup fatal... Mais j'te protégerais... Jusqu'à c'que ton dernier souffle tu rendes... Alors... Attend moi..."**

Patron se leva et tira l'enfant jusqu'à un arbre où il l'adossa contre le tronc. Ensuite, il fit face aux arbres qui était devant lui en masse.

Le Panda était figé. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que le Patron chante une chanson improvisée au Geek. Il ne s'était pas non plus attendu à se sentir aussi dévasté après avoir tiré les fléchettes empoisonnées sur le petit.  
Il croisa le regard du Patron qui le fixait. Sans le savoir vu que le Panda était parfaitement bien caché malgré sa couleur blanche.  
L'ursidé s'avança en tremblant. _Il fallait qu'il le tue. Il fallait buter le Patron. C'était lui qui mettait en danger son plan. Jamais il ne pourrait contrôler SLG et Internet si ce pervers était sur son chemin._  
Il porta une main à sa sarbacane et l'autre à une fléchette mortelle.

 **"Qu'est-ce que t'attend Panda**?

L'intéressé sursauta. _Il le provoquait ! Le fumier... Il allait payer ! Pour tout le mal qu'il avait commis ! Pour tout ce qu'il avait fait d'horrible ! Et... Pour... Cette... Putain de jolie voix quand il chante ! Et pour cette improvisation ! ET POUR CETTE COMPLICITÉ AVEC LE GEEK !_

 **-C'était moi son frère préféré...**  
 **-T'as tout faux gamin...**  
 **-C'était moi. C'était moi ! C'est moi qu'il voulait le plus !**  
 **-Alors pourquoi lui as-tu tirer dessus ? Pourquoi l'as-tu empoisonner ? Pourquoi lui donne tu la mort au lieu d'un ours en peluche ?**  
 **-Parce que... Parce que vous allez faire foirer mon plan !**  
 **-Tu va me tuer aussi ?**  
 **-Oui ! OUI ! MOUAHAHAHAH ! TU VA MOURIR T'ENTEND ?! TU VA MOURIR LENTEMENT !**  
 **-Tant mieux.**  
 **-Ahaaa...?**  
 **-Au moins je serais avec le Geek. Il ne sera pas perdu tout seul là-haut.**  
 **-Tais toi ! TAIS TOI ! Aaah.. Ahhhh...**  
 **-Aller gamin... Tire.**  
 **-TA GUEULE ! TU N'ES QU'UN FILS DE PUTE !**  
 **-Mais non gamin... Qui a essayé de tuer Mathieu ?**  
 **-..M-moi..**  
 **-Qui as tué Redneck ?**  
 **-Moi...**  
 **-Qui as tué Geek ?**  
 **-...**  
 **-RÉPOND !**  
 **-Moi... C'est moi...**  
 **-ET MOI ? QUI AI-JE TUÉ ?! HEIN ?! DIS LE MOI !**  
 **-Je sais pas ! Laisse moi... Laisse moi !**  
 **-C'est toi qui voulais me tuer à la base ducon...**

Panda se griffa les joues. _Il fallait... Qu'il... Le... TUE ! C'était si simple ! Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ?! Il avait tué Redneck et Geek ! Le con et l'innocent ! Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à tuer Patron le criminel ?!_

 _POURQUOI ?! Et pourquoi cet échange était-il si stupide ?_

 _Pourquoi était-il si triste ?_

 **-Crève. Enflure."**

Et il souffla dans sa sarbacane. Patron ne fit aucun geste et se laissa lourdement tomber près du Geek. Il eu un sourire narquois.

 **"T'es qu'une fiotte gamin. T'arrivera jamais à nous séparer."**

Le Panda se détourna. Il souriait. Il glissa sa sarbacane dans une de ses poches et sortit son revolver.

Mais alors pourquoi pleurait-il ?

La silhouette noire et blanche s'avança dans la pénombre de la forêt en sanglotant silencieusement.

 **"J'ai tué deux de mes frères. Je les ai tué... Maintenant... Il faut que je le tue lui aussi..."**

Il courut. Vite. Une ombre parmi les ombres.

Sa cible était assise. Attendant quelque chose. Elle n'avait pas ses lunettes et elle pleurait.

Soudain, elle leva les yeux vers le Panda.

 **"Ah... Te voilà enfin. Toi au moins tu sais comme ça fait mal de sentir ses frères morts. J'imagine que tu es là pour m'aider. Merci. Je souffre tellement..."**

Et en un instant le coup est partit. Pas le temps de dire autre chose.

La tête du Hippie dodelina et retomba sur son torse.

 **"Adieu Hippie."**

Panda repartit. Son cœur s'était quelque peu allégé. _Enfin._

 _Enfin il pourrait se donner la mort lui aussi. Et laisser Mathieu à ses nouvelles personnalités._

 _Enfin il pourrait aimer ses frères._

 _Enfin..._

 _ **/BLAM !/**_

 **Woila.**


End file.
